Ayano's Happiness Theory
by 16choco25
Summary: "Kebahagiaan itu unik." [Ayano, Shintaro]


_Ayano's Happiness Theory_

_Jin © Mekaku City Actors_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Dedicated to you, thanks to being a perfect man in my life._

_._

_._

Gadis bersyal merah itu jauh lebih menarik perhatian Shintaro dengan rona merah yang menyembul dari wajahnya saat ia tersenyum atau memiringkan bibirnya, dibandingkan terang lazuardi atau bintang senja yang menyembul di ujung horizon barat. Jika seandainya Tateyama Ayano ada di sampingnya saat ini, Shintaro akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan gadis itu, berusaha mewujudkan teori kebahagiaan yang pernah dikatakan gadis itu : bahagia itu adalah saat melihat adik-adiknya di hadapannya, mewujudkan organisasi rahasia mereka, dan menghilangkan asumsi mereka sebagai monster dan menjadikan mereka pahlawan-pahlawan cilik.

Namun sejauh yang diingatnya, semua memorinya hilang dan ia hanya mengingat satu hal—jari-jemari kurus Ayano lepas perlahan-lahan dari teralis besi itu dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian sekian meter dihempas gravitasi dan meninggalkannya dengan senyum beku.

Sial.

Shintaro tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Posisinya kini entah ada dimana. Entah mengawasi Shintaro dari sebuah tempat atau mengamati tingkah laku anehnya. Shintaro mengutuk dirinya dalam hati—mengapa saat itu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Ayano? Membiarkan tubuh mungil bersyal merah itu melayang ditimpa gravitasi dari atas atap dan Shintaro menyesali seluruh keputusannya saat itu, ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh meluruh seperti abu yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Langit seakan berjatuhan dengan mozaik-mozaik saat menyadari tubuh itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, membiarkan dirinya dihempas oleh percepatan gravitasi dan mati.

Pengecut.

Shintaro bisa mengatakan bahwa ia pemilik IQ tinggi dengan deretan angka fantastis—168 atau pemilik _Retaining Eyes_ dengan kemampuan mengagumkan, namun ada kalanya ia merasa butiran air hujan membawanya mengingat kembali senyum terakhir Ayano yang menyebabkan semuanya terpecah menjadi mozaik yang mungkin tidak dapat disatukan lagi walau lelaki itu sudah berusaha keras. Membiarkan hukum gravitasi tidak bersahabat dengannya, membawa pergi Ayano dari hidupnya, dan mulai saat itulah lelaki berambut hitam itu membenci fisika, bagaimanapun bentuknya. Dan seluruh rasa bersalah yang menghantui Shintaro mengantarnya ke mimpi buruk dengan sejuta kalimat _aku seharusnya bisa menyelamatkannya_.

Bodoh.

Di bawah derai hujan yang berjatuhan, lelaki itu menyesali seluruh keegoisannya, keegoisannya tentang ia yang _tidak_ _pernah bisa berbuat lebih_ untuk Ayano, dan membiarkan seluruh luka yang menganga kembali menyengat dan luka itu kembali terasa perih karena membuatnya kembali teringat Ayano yang kini bagaikan garam yang ditaburkan di atas luka. Gadis itu membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa sakit dan Shintaro harus menahan kembali rasa sakit itu sampai Ayano memberikan penawar baru. Kesabaran macam apa itu? Tak ada gunanya Shintaro terus-menerus membiarkan dirinya terpuruk di masa lalu. Tak ada gunanya Shintaro berpura-pura lupa bahkan tidak peduli, dan ia berpura-pura buta karena nyatanya senyum Ayano saat itu masih membuatnya sakit.

Tak berguna.

Dan lagi, Shintaro takut akan bayang-bayang senyum Ayano bisa membuatnya kembali melihat syal merah itu dengan gelimang darah kemerahan, yang membuat perutnya mual dan napasnya sesak, dan keputusan terakhirnya ia hanya akan ikut memegang teralis besi dan melompat menyusul gadis itu—toh untuk apa ia masih ada di dunia kalau dunia ini mengecewakannya? Untuk apa lagi ia hidup bila ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kehidupan orang lain? Toh dunia ini monoton dan membosankan. Setelah Ayano pergi hanya ada hitam dan putih dalam dunianya. Shintaro bergegas mencari warna kehidupan baru, namun yang ia temui hanya warna menyedihkan kehidupan dengan aroma kematian Ayano yang membuatnya marah.

Shintaro menatap secarik kertas lusuh di hadapannya, coretan terakhir Ayano, dengan spidol merah yang memenuhi seluruh halaman—lembar ujian terakhirnya dengan tatapan teduh yang mungkin hanya diperlihatkannya di hadapan gadis itu. Nama Ayano membekas seperti jejak kaki di antara pasir hangat, namun seketika hilang terhempas debur ombak beserta hembusan angin dan seketika hilang dari kehidupannya, seolah ia tidak pernah ada.

Ditekannya sederet nomor pada ponselnya, membiarkan dirinya menunggu jeda nada tunggu yang membosankan, hingga akhirnya Shintaro kembali mendengar suara halus itu, "_Tateyama Ayano disini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan karena kesibukan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan_." Shintaro memejamkan mata, berharap saat ia membuka matanya lagi ia bisa melihat senyum Ayano, namun baginya sekarang itu kemustahilan belaka karena waktu tidak bisa berputar balik, berbeda dengan rotasi bumi yang ia pelajari selama ini. Setelah nada panjang, Shintaro memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan, entah gadis itu akan mendengarkan pesannya atau tidak sama sekali, entah keajaiban apa yang bisa membuat pesan itu tersampaikan.

"Ayano, bagimu, kebahagiaan itu apa?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Dijauhkannya ponsel itu dari telinganya, namun iris hitam Shintaro langsung melebar ketika mendengar suara itu dari ujung ponselnya, menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

"_Kebahagiaan itu unik_."

Shintaro tersenyum semu—mengenang seluruh rasa bersalahnya, dan membiarkan dirinya kembali memutar memorinya, mencoba menyusun kepingan memori yang hilang.

.  
.


End file.
